Be Careful What You Wish For
by kokokringles
Summary: Lloyd makes one wish and everything changes. Sensei Wu did not chose the ninjas we know, but different people and Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane have never met. Will things get back to normal or will everything stay like this forever? No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my sisters were watching Ninjago (episode 18: Child's Play) and we were talking about episode 19: Wrong Place, Wrong Time and then my sister said, "Why don't Garmadon say, 'I wish the Ninja were never born!' and I countered and just said the plot of this story.**

**Takes place between episodes seventeen and eighteen. Lloyd is still young, Garmadon has the Mega Weapon (obviously), and the Ninja got the Bounty back, but when the chosen ninjas weren't chosen, it takes place BEFORE episode ten and after episode nine. Just saying that so nothing too confusing will happen.**

**And me and my sister are still trying to figure out how to get back to normal.**

* * *

The Ninja were trying to train Lloyd but he was trying to wriggle out of training, like some kids would try to wriggle out of going to school. Lloyd had "sprained" his ankle and Nya was treating it.

"Lloyd," Nya said, while wrapping Lloyd's "hurt" ankle, "Why are you getting hurt so much?"

Lloyd cleared his throat, "Uh," he paused and opened his mouth to say something until Zane walked in the room, "Cole has found out why you have injured yourself so much," Zane stated and looked at Nya.

Zane continued, "It is called, 'the Languid Virus'," Nya, knowing the meaning of the word, looked at Lloyd, and Zane continued, "However, Kai knows the antidote: it is eating vegetables for the next two weeks and training DOUBLE for the next three weeks!" Zane practically yelled, building intensity in his voice in every word he spoke.

Jay walked in the room, followed by Kai and Cole, "That's your punishment, by the way," Jay said, bobbing his head.

"No," Kai corrected Jay, "That's the cure since Lloyd has the Languid Virus."

Nya sighed, "Lloyd, what they're trying to say is that since you've been slacking in your training and lying to us, they're punish you," Lloyd crossed his arms and sulked.

"I wish that you weren't picked and the first Spinjitzu Master picked someone else and I would have never had to meet you!" Lloyd yelled.

Cole grimaced, and Jay chuckled nervously, "Uh, I'm gonna say that was anger talking."

"Be careful what you wish for," Sensei's voice said, everyone looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

Nya shook her head, forgetting about the voice and heaved a loud sigh and sent the four older boys outside the room, Jay looked confused, Cole looked... like he usually does, Kai looked mad, and Zane looked concerned and a tad hurt.

Cole noticed Zane's expression **(I pictured Zane's expression; it looked HILARIOUS)**, "Zane, like Jay said, it's anger talking."

Zane nodded but his expression didn't change.

"Y'know what? We're going to triple his punishment," Kai fumed and marched back in the room, despite Zane telling him the pros and cons to his idea.

Jay whispered in Cole's ear, "I think that was anger too," Cole nodded in agreement.

Nya walked out of the room, "Since Kai's yelling/lecturing Lloyd, I thought it'd be a good time to tell you Lord Garmadon's at Mega Monster Amusement Park."

"Kai!" Jay called, "Duty calls!" Kai came out of the room and Lloyd sighed with relief, "I'm so glad THAT'S over!" he yelled, making sure he was heard.

Kai was about storm the room again but Cole dumped a bucket of ice on his head, "COOL down, Kai! We have to go!" he said urgently.

"Fine," Kai said through his teeth.

When the Ninja got to Mega Monster Amusement Park, Garmadon was waiting for them while eating cotton candy. Jay made a face and the Dark Lord shrugged and stood, "You've come," he grinned, "I have a nice little surprise for you."

"Garmadon, all your 'nice little surprises' turn out to be big bad surprises," Jay said, "What is it this time?"

Lord Garmadon looked at the Mega Weapon, "Mega Weapon, I wish to create a world where Wu chose the wrong people to be the Ninja! And they would not be able to defeat me!"

"WHAT?!" Cole screamed.

"You heard him! What do we do?!" Jay yelled back, trying to be heard over the loud noise the Mega Weapon was making.

"I don't know!" Cole yelled back.

"Well we'd better think of something before we're too late!" Kai commented.

"If we do not take action soon, it will be too late! We will not know each other and who knows what life will be like!" Zane cut in. Right after he finished that last sentence, everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to explain Garmadon's motives my best. If you have any questions about the story, ask in the reviews or PM me :)**

**Do you like the way I set the story up?**

**I'm gonna do Kai's life-without-being-a-ninja first because I can kind of relate to it better.**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**

**And sorry this was kinda short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your support so far. I don't plan on making this a long story, so it ****_might_**** feel a little rushed.**

**Anyway, I'm watching/listening my least favorite Nancy Drew game (it really didn't have a culprit, just a crazy old lady who was raised by a hermit and has freaky white hair that she never brushed and floated around that made her look like a ghost that scared the living daylights outta me and my sisters, but not as bad as Shadow at the Water's edge. Now THAT was a scary game! All of my sisters including me, were hiding from my computer under my bed) anyway...I'm just telling you that because it's what I listen to besides AIO and JESSIE.**

**And instead of this being between episodes 9 and 10, it's gonna be between episodes 17 and 18. Because... because I want it to.**

**And the Mega Weapon's full power didn't work completely on Lloyd because he's the Green Ninja! So he pretty much remembers everything. In other words, the Mega Weapon didn't work on him.**

* * *

Kai woke up in his bed—in his shop, Four Weapons. He sat up and blinked, "What a strange dream," he said to himself and slipped out of bed and into the kitchen where Nya was at the "stove" (more like a fire pit), "Nya," Kai said, sitting at the table, Nya looked up to listen, "I had the weirdest dream that I was a ninja with three other guys and we had to train a boy to be this, 'Green Ninja' to save the world. What's up with that?"

Nya set some bacon and eggs **(I could have put white rice because that's what Asians eat everyday, but since they're in Ninjago and not Japan...) **on the table, "Funny thing," Nya said thoughtfully, "I also had a dream like that and there was this boy that was really cute and we were going out. Strange."

Within a few hours, Kai opened up the shop and exactly three minutes afterward, someone crashed through the shop with giant gliders **(Guess who :P)**, Kai held his hands to his head, "What are you doing?! Aren't you that kid that hangs around 'Ed and Edna's Crap 'n Junk'? That's hundreds of miles away!"

The boy stood up, "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," he said in an annoying somewhat high voice, and added, "And it's called, 'Ed and Edna's SCRAP 'n Junk and NO! I am NOT the kid who hangs around there!"

Nya examined the gliders, "Look here," she pointed to the cloth to show the boy, "It has a flaw in the lining, if you touch it up a little, it'll fly like a jet," Nya explained and the boy nodded and took a closer look at Kai, "You look like a guy in a weird dream I had."

Kai nodded skeptically, and pushed the boy's head away, which had gotten nose-to-nose **(If LEGOs had noses)**, "Now stop looking at me like that," Kai said and added, "That's also kind of creepy."

The boy backed up, "Okay, I'll stop. By the way, I'm Jay Walker the First...I think," Jay looked at Nya, "And it's not every day I get to see a girl as...beautiful as you."

Nya giggled, "I'm charmed, Jay Walker the First."

"Okay, back off... No, no, that's CLOSE ENOUGH," Kai shoved Jay back when he got too close to Nya's face, "Have you ever learned about PERSONAL SPACE?"

Jay snorted, "Relax, I think I know BOTH of you," Kai backed away, a little freaked out, "You either know A LOT of people or you just got a sense of déjà vu."

Jay shook his head, "No, it's not that, I _remember_ your names," he looked at Nya, "Your name is Nya?"

Nya nodded slowly and Jay looked at Kai, "And your Kai?" Kai nodded then said, "ALRIGHT, Nya, this is what a STALKER does."

Jay shook his head, "No, no, no, no! You got this all wrong! I don't know how I know you! I just had a dream—" Nya stopped him, "A...dream?"

"Yeah, a dream. Why?" Jay asked.

Kai sighed, "Come in, I'm not getting any clients anyway, we need to talk."

**With Lloyd:**

Lloyd stirred in his bed, and woke up, hearing chatter around the Bounty, there were female voices, but they weren't Nya or her friends that she invited over, they were strange voices.

He scanned his room, instead of two bunk beds, like it had always been, there was only one. But everything else was the same, "What happened?"

When he walked inside the bridge, he didn't see any familiar faces, except for his uncle, "Who are all of you people and why are you wearing ninja uniforms?" Lloyd asked.

A pretty girl with dark brown hair turned around, she was wearing Cole's uniform and had a light complexion to match with her light makeup and looked quizzically at Lloyd and spoke with a thick Irish accent, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh...why are you here?" Lloyd asked again.

The girl looked confused, "I live here, Lloyd. Like everyone else in this room."

"No you're not. You don't live here," Lloyd spoke with hesitation.

A boy dressed in Zane outfit put the back on his hand on Lloyd's forehead, "He's not sick, Ava," he said to the red-head.

"I ain't sick!" Lloyd snapped, stomping his foot, "What I want to know is where the Ninja are!"

"Maybe he is sick, Bill," another boy said dressed in Kai's suit commented, "He doesn't know _we're_ the Ninja."

"WHAT?!"

Sensei Wu blinked, "Lloyd, whatever is the matter? They've always been the Ninja."

"I wish the Green Ninja wasn't so coo-coo in the head," a girl in the Jay outfit said in a taunting manner.

"Not now, Jezebel," the boy in Kai's suit said, calling the girl in Jay's outfit 'Jezebel' because of her sour attitude, cocky personality, and her manipulative ways.

"Now, now, Anne, be careful what you wish for, for it might come true," Sensei lectured sipping his tea.

Lloyd thought about that for a minute, _It might come true! I wished that Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane never were chosen. If I want to get it back to normal would I...wish? No. This is too bizarre. There has to be another way to fix this. But how? What if I never see them again? What'll happen? Is this 'Anne' really as bad as Jezebel? What if I can't get this back to normal? What'll happen to my friends? Did this happen because of my wish? Why did I say that? It wasn't even that big of a deal now that I think about it! Now I may never see them again._

As these thoughts raced through the Green Ninja's mind, he couldn't stop thinking: was this all his fault?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may have been a tad OOC but I'm kinda winging it for this story.**

**Thanks for all your support so far :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw 'Wreck-it Ralph' Saturday and I especially love the little girl's (the glitch's I forgot her name) joke about duty and doody.**

**The little girl: Why did the hero flush the toilet?**

**Ralph: ...**

**The little girl: Say why!**

**Ralph: (Mumbling) Why?**

**The little girl: Because it was his DOODY (or duty)!**

**It might help if you say the joke out loud.**

**How old do you think Zane really is? Well, in episode seven, Zane's dad didn't have grey hair when he was created so...what I'm thinking is that Zane is like...twenty to thirty. Forty at tops. **

**Zane _probably_ can't physically age so that's why he won't die...unless his wires break or something. Hey! That's a story idea! **

**Lightning strikes Zane and the other ninjas have to try to fix him! Never mind. Forget that idea. That was super cheesy.**

**Since I'm rambling on about Zane, we'll go to his current life first...! **

**So...this is for all you Zane and Cole fans. Cole is also gonna be in this chapter.**

**In case you were wondering, here are the new ninjas' names:**

**Kai replacement: Matt I think.**

**Jay replacement: Anne (or as Matt calls her, Jezebel).**

**Zane replacement: Bill I believe.**

**Cole replacement: Ava.**

**I could be wrong. I'm awful with names.**

* * *

Zane looked at a newspaper.

Zane usually was invited to stay at the ninjas' ship because of him being a homeless orphan his whole life, even though Anne, (Jezebel as Matt calls her) protests against it. Zane and the Green Ninja, Lloyd, seemed to have a very close relationship like...if they knew each other once before.

In a way, he was like a part of the family with the Ninja... If you didn't count Anne. For some reason, she seemed to loathe him.

Anyway, Zane was looking at newspaper which had several ads for musical equipment, free kittens, and even a shop in Ignacia called Four Weapons.

Nothing interesting really. In fact, Zane _knew_ that the paper these days was boring. He was just bored.

Things had been boring all summer. Sure, Lord Garmadon was a semi-threat, but Ninjago's heroes always chased him away.

Autumn was coming soon and Zane had to start to worry about winter.

The Ninja told Zane to stay at the Bounty for winter if he needed food, water, and shelter. He really considered staying there but he didn't want to mooch off of his friends.

Zane put away the newspaper and ran into a boy with black hair and a spark plug in his hand, before the boy ran into Zane, he could have sworn that he heard him say, "Ha! Take that, Mason!"

"Oh, sorry," the boy said and helped Zane up but the spark plug he was holding was ripped out of his hand by another boy about the same age.

The boy dropped Zane to chase after the person who took his spark plug.

He managed to take it back and then punched his opponent into next week, "That wasn't the most humane thing I've seen," Zane commented.

The other boy scoffed, "Please, if you think that was violent, you should see what _he_ does."

"I don't think I want to see what he does."

"You're right; you don't."

Zane felt a little uncomfortable around this other boy so he decided to wrap up this conversation, "Well...I have something to do...see you around."

The boy stopped him, "Do you know a place that needs a worker or something?"

Zane shook his head, "Sorry, no."

"I guess Mrs. Marvin won't like what I have to tell her about the bill on my trashy apartment," the boy mumbled.

Zane spotted Lloyd looking at a list, he ran into a garbage can on the side of a building, Zane winced.

"Ouch—hey, isn't that the kid who is supposed to be the Green Ninja?" the boy asked Zane.

Zane nodded and helped Lloyd up, "Are you okay?"

Lloyd looked up, "Zane! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday! I didn't mean it! Really! But something really strange happened! Other people replaced you, Kai, Cole, and Jay as ninjas and—"

Zane stopped Lloyd, "What are you talking about? And who are the three other characters you were talking about?"

Lloyd groaned, "You don't remember either? Forget it. I'll have to figure it out on my own I guess."

The boy walked up, "Uh, how do you know me?" he asked.

Lloyd looked up, "Cole, do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. I remember you running into a building and that you somehow know my name. By the way, how _do_ you know my name?"

"I...never mind. It's really a long story," Lloyd answered, sighing.

"I have time."

"Yes, he has time," Zane added, also wanting to know why Lloyd knew Cole.

"You wouldn't understand." Lloyd replied.

"I'll try."

"He'll try," Zane added, again.

"Stop repeating everything I say. It's really annoying" Cole looked at Zane.

"Fine. I'll stop repeating everything you say because you think it's annoying."

Cole facepalmed, "Never mind..." he said, shaking his head.

"Even if you don't know each other in this world, you still act the same." Lloyd quipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what do you know that I don't?"

"Oh brother."

**With Kai, Nya, and Jay**

"Jay, seriously, stop staring at Nya. It's getting weird," Kai told Jay who had started drooling. Jay didn't stop so Kai shot Jay with a potato gun **(Ooh! Those things arre SUPER fun!) **in the eye.

"OW! KAI! That HURT!" Jay complained, rubbing his eye.

"It was SUPPOSED to hurt. You went all goo-goo eyes and it's freaking me out." Kai responded.

Nya plopped down next to her brother, "So, Jay, all three of us have exchanged stories and each of them can connect to each other. But there's still something that's missing. Another part of the story. Kai dreamed that I was kidnapped and that he met up with you, Jay and two others and they got the Golden Weapons and became ninjas instead of the current Ninja now. But what does all this mean? I mean, why and _how _do these dreams fit together?"

Kai snorted, "Nya, you're starting to sound like that private detective who investigated our shop when someone was "haunting" it."

Nya rolled her eyes, "Kai, I'm just trying to figure out why these dreams fit together."

Jay forgot about Nya's answer to Kai and suddenly said, "Ooh! Was that when the four Ninja were chosen to protect Ninjago or when they reported they couldn't find the Sword of Fire?"

"Uh, the second one." Kai answered.

"Did you know that was all over TV? That was the biggest thing that happened since Lord Garmadon was back in Ninjago!"

"That was on TV?! Was I on TV? Why didn't I see the cameras?" Kai asked.

"Because they did a reenactment," Jay nodded his head with his eyes closed.

"Great. Was the person that played my character close to what I look like?" Kai asked.

"Not really. The producers of the show don't care about what the people look like in real life," Jay answered and added, "But on the bright side, the viewers didn't have to know what you really look like."

"HEY!"

"Learn to live with it. Besides, depending on opinion, you don't look hideous to _everyone_."

"Thanks...?"

"Your welcome."

Nya stopped Kai and Jay's conversation, "Hey, why don't we try to find those other four guys in your dream?" Nya suggested.

"Yeah," Kai shrugged, "But how? I mean, they could be anywhere! What if our dreams were just a coincidence?"

"Kai, I think our dreams were so much more than a dream! (**Disney's Cinderella ||| suddenly comes to mind after I write that sentence) **I mean, the connection of the dream, the knowledge we have for each other! How could that be a dream?" Nya asked.

"The girl's got a point." Jay agreed.

"But... Fine. If anything happens, I'm blaming both of you," Kai answered reluctantly.

"Deal! 'Cause I'm usually right anyway." Nya replied.

"That's not true."

"Yeah. It kind of is. Remember that time when we were little kids and I said India took your toy truck?"

"Well that's because she left footprints," Kai replied sheepishly.

"Or that time when Josh ate my lunch? Or the other time when Marci stole your wooden katana? Or when June played all those embarrassing pranks on you the entire semester in primary school? When Ariel stole your priceless fish that were worth millions of dollars? Even the time when Sparky—"

Kai stopped Nya, "Okay, let's not get into any details with Sparky the Dog and I GET IT! You're usually right."

"Usually?"

"Fine, always."

"Wait, Kai, you had priceless fish?" Jay queried.

"Yes, I never got those fish back either. Ariel already retired. She even sends me letters about her magical friends. But one of her friends is strangely obsessed with the mythology of monsters; her name is Belle." Kai pouted.

"Okay... Enough with Kai's rivalry problems with a woman who has weird friends and ONTO FINDING TWO RANDOM PEOPLE THAT COULD BE IN CANADA!" Jay announced loudly.

"CANADA?! Canada is on planet Earth!" Nya shook her head.

"I know. They could be in Ninjago, or Earth." Jay replied.

"He does have a point," Kai agreed, looking at Nya.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like Cole's violent actions. But you'll hear more about Mason later. He's super important and I needed Cole to punch him for the story. More like...a joke I'm thinking about. **

**Ooh, before I forget, tell me if you caught the Disney Princesses references!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't know what I should do with Cole and Zane's part of the story so I guess you can suggest.**

**So until then...you're gonna read about Kai, Nya, and Jay and the replacement for the Ninja.**

**Since I haven't really covered the replacement for the Ninja, we're gonna do them for most of the chapter.**

**This chapter may be a little tedious. **

* * *

Sensei Wu was eating lunch with his five students, the table was quiet and no arguments broke out, much to the old man's relief.

But things seemed empty without the chatter when talkative Matt broke the silence, "Why are we so quiet?"

"Gee, for a second I was actually happy living here," Anne sniped.

"How did your family ever put up with you?" Matt shot back.

Before Anne could retort Bill said, "So...Ava, how was living in Scotland?"

"Ireland." everyone corrected in unison, even Lloyd.

"Uh, yeah, Ireland. So, how was it like there?" Bill asked.

"Bill, you said that Ireland was the most boring country in the world," Ava replied, picking at her food.

"Oh. Right."

"Wow. No one wants to talk tonight." Matt commented.

"Maybe no one wants to talk to _you_." Anne taunted.

"Well I know why you don't have any friends on FakeBook."

"I don't have a FakeBook."

"Well if you did you wouldn't have any friends."

"Like I care!"

"Why do you act like this? I talked to your parents last night and they said you didn't act like this before. What happened?"

Anne suddenly stood up, "I'm going to bed, good night," she took her plate and stormed to the kitchen.

Lloyd bit his lip, "What's her problem?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something probably happened earlier in her life." Sensei answered.

"What?"

"None of us know. We've known her for about two years or so? We still don't know what she's hiding," Ava replied, shaking her head.

"But we all know she doesn't like Zane." Matt cut in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"I'm taking in that it's a labyrinth inside your brain," Ava tried to change the current subject to something more bright.

Matt shrugged, "I get that a lot."

"You do?" Lloyd grinned.

"Meh, this guy named Mason has like... a gang. I like to call it, 'The Official Hate the Ninja of Fire Club'."

"You made that up?" Bill asked.

"Well wouldn't you name a gang that officially hates you?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, I'd call it, 'Mathew Ross Is a Weirdo Who Names the Club That Hates Him'."

"That makes sense." Sensei agreed.

Matt crossed his arms, "I guess my brain works better than most."

"I have to agree," Lloyd grinned, "Your brain _does_ work better than that fly I killed an hour ago."

"Shut up," Matt chuckled.

_If I don't count Anne, these 'New ninjas' are pretty nice, but...I still miss my friends._ Lloyd thought when a scone hit him in the face, "Hello? Earth to Lloyd Garmadon! You're gonna crash," Bill waved his hand in Lloyd's face.

"Ow! That scone's hard!" Lloyd rubbed his head where Bill hit him with the scone.

"New lesson: scones are not only dog chew toys, bit also weapons," Sense smiled.

"Hey, I might use that someday." Lloyd answered sarcastically.

"You had better believe it!" Ava smirked and took her plate to the kitchen.

Lloyd looked at Matt, "What's Ava's story?" he asked.

"You don't remember? She told you last week." Bill replied, looking confused.

"Yeah... Of course."

* * *

**Sorry this was short, I totally ran out of ideas.**

**That's why I'm accepting suggestions.**

**This chapter kind of introduced you to each character and possibly a hint for Anne's secret life?**

**Do you like the little FAKEBook thing? I thought it was pretty funny. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Grungekitty pointed out that I forgot about Kai, Jay, and Nya. I apologize for that and forgetting about this story Thursday.**

**Well I ****_do_**** have an excuse: Nancy Drew Ghost of Thornton Hall became available on YouTube! I can't decide whether to get that game or Warnings at Waverly Academy so I didn't get either.**

**I freaked out when that game was on YouTube more than I did when I found out a next season of Ninjago was coming back; I scared my cat and my sisters find my Nancy Drew obsession very strange.**

**Anyway, since I forgot about Kai, Jay, and Nya, this chapter will focus on them and maybe Mason...unless I forget.**

**A day after the last chapter.**

* * *

"Well...how do we look for two random people that could be anywhere?" Kai asked.

"Uh... we start asking A LOT of questions," Jay gave Kai a cheeky grin, but only to get whacked upside the head.

"Geez, I'm just trying to break the ice."

"I'm not under any tension, Jay."

"Well that phrase—" Jay was cut off by Nya, "C'mon, you guys! Let's grab the bull by the horns!"

"What is it with you two and metaphors today?" Kai asked.

"You're skating on thin ice," Jay 'warned'... more like 'teased'.

Kai shook his head, "Well who do we stalk first?" Jay scoffed.

"PUHLEEESE! We're not stalking, we're," Jay paused to try to find the right words, "Let's pretend we're helping Santa stalk kids to put on his list!"

Nya rolled her eyes, "If that helps your conscience."

Jay nodded, "Yes, yes it does."

Kai shook his head, "Again, who do we start stalking first?"

Jay looked at a client, "How 'bout one of your clients sitting right there?"

Kai looked up, "Yeah, that sound reasonable," he walked to the client, "How can I help you today?"

The client nodded, "Yeah, how much is that?" he asked and pointed to a katana.

"Prices as marked, sir." Kai responded.

The client had short, blonde hair and dull, blue eyes, "Oh, thanks."

Nya blew some hair from her face, "Okay, maybe before we leave we should close the shop."

Jay nodded and walked off, "OKAY, EVERYONE! SHOP'S CLOSED SO GET OUTTA THE STORE!"

"You could have said it a lot nicer." Kai commented after Jay shooed everyone out.

"But I've _always_ wanted to do that!" Jay complained.

Kai face palmed, "Well those people probably won't _ever_ come back."

Jay thought about that for a second, "Oh, sorry."

"Never mind, Jay," Nya said, "Well where do we start? This is a wild goose chase!"

"Well the people we're looking for aren't gonna just walk through the store or punch us in the face so why does everyone look at me for an answer?" Jay asked.

"Because this was your idea," Kai snapped and rubbed his head, "My sister is right," he said, more calmly, "This _is_ a wild goose chase. I'm gonna go with my first conclusion: this is all a coincidence. We can just go back to our normal lives and forget about all of this."

"No! We can't! Our current lives are super boring and the most exciting thing that happened to me in the past thirty days is... well... the dream I had a few days ago!" Jay whined.

Kai sighed, "I know we all want something big to happen but a lot of people's lives are boring and that's what I think the rest of our lives are gonna be like."

"No! I don't want that! That's why we need to find the two other guys! Maybe if we find them, our lives can get more exciting! Don't you want that?" Jay retorted.

"Yes, of course I do but I don't think that will happen."

"But this could be our chance for that to happen! What do you have to lose?"

"Business?"

Jay groaned, "Fine. Me and Nya will do this by ourselves."

Nya nodded, "This kinda works out," she said, "You can run the shop while me and Jay make fools out of ourselves."

Kai nodded, "Fine," he glared at Jay, "Don't try anything funny. You're still practically a stranger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Come on, Nya! Let's—wait, this has something to do with the Ninja, right?" Jay asked Nya.

"Yeah..." Nya nodded then the two yelled at the same time, "WE NEED TO GO TO THE NINJAS' FLYING SHIP!"

"How do you expect to get on a _flying_ ship that has _ninjas _living in it. How do you think you can pull that off?" Kai asked.

"We'll think of something," Jay said and added, "If we don't come back, at least you'll know what happened to us."

"Very funny."

"I know, right?!" Jay exclaimed and he and Nya ran out to find the ninjas' flying ship.

* * *

**I was seriously running out of ideas so I had to write something and this is all I could come up with... I found this really pathetic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I kind of forgot about this story because I recently watched _Rise of the Guardians_ and the fan stories for that movie are AWESOME!**

**With this brief note:**

**BACK TO YOU, JIM!**

* * *

When Jay and Nya found the Bounty, they were glad to see that the anchor was down, "Hey, that was EASY!" Jay said loudly when he hoisted Nya on the deck. Nya hushed him.

"Do you want us to get caught?" she snapped.

Jay shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he turned to see one of the Ninja in blue, staring at him with arms crossed, "What are you doing? Breaking and entering is against Ninjago law," she grinned icily at Nya.

"You should know; you have them memorized," she snapped.

Nya decided to make a witty comeback, "For a protector of Ninjago you'd think that you'd be a nicer person," the blue ninja waggled her eyebrows, "What made you believe that?"

Nya shrugged, "Well..." the ninja cut her off, "It's fine; snoop all you want like the nosiest people on the planet," she scoffed and walked away.

Jay looked at Nya, "Ain't she a bundle of joy?" he remarked sarcastically.

The two teens suddenly heard footsteps, an Irish-looking girl, holding the hand of the Green Ninja looked at them, she spoke, confirming her Irish heritage, "Anne was telling the truth, eh? That's a first, huh, Lloyd?" the Black Ninja nudged the boy standing next to her.

Jay, for once in his lifetime, had nothing to say, but he tried to talk anyway, "Uh... Hi. My name is Jay—" before he could finish the girl cut him off, "Jay Walker! The kid who hangs around Ed and Edna's Crap 'n Junk, right?" the girl added under her breath but loud enough for Jay to head, "You'd think they'd pick a more appropriate name."

Jay moaned, "It's SCRAP!" the girl chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry; whenever we pass through there we don't see the 'S'."

The boy in green's eyes suddenly came to focus when he recognized Jay and Nya, "JAY! NYA! I'msohappytoseeyouit'snotfunnt!" he exclaimed and embraced Nya's waist.

The girl with the Irish accent chuckled lightly, "Having a strong sense of déjà vu, huh?"

Lloyd shook his head when his female companion tried to pry Lloyd's arms from Nya, "Let go, you little leach!" she grunted, pulling the boy by the left leg while Jay tugged the right.

"No! You can't make me!" Lloyd responded.

"Tá tú den sórt sin ar leathcheann uaireanta!" the girl yelled at Lloyd.

Lloyd let go, finally and looked at the girl, "Why do you always yell stuff in Irish Gaelic? Why not English?" he asked.

The girl let out a sarcastic smile, "Because I can say pretty much anything I want, you brat beag."

Jay smirked, "Lloyd, when you go to college, don't learn Irish for a second language."

The girl in black chuckled, "I'm sure I'll snipe at him so much in the near future he'll speak it fluently."

Nya nodded, "Good point," she held her hand out to the Irish girl, "We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Nya."

The girl shook her hand, "I'm Ava and it's a pleasure meeting you."

Nya smiled, "What's wrong with that other girl? I mean... she's so cold."

Ava shook her head, "Anne? Ignore her."

Suddenly, two teens climbed on the deck, one had bleach blonde hair and the other had black hair. Ava smiled, "It's the yin-yang itself."

The bleach-blond-boy nodded, "Nice to see you too, Ava. Meet Cole, Cole, meet Ava and Lloyd."

Ava smiled brightly and Cole felt something funny when he was around her. Something was nagging him to...do something.

He was too confused what to do with Ava, "Shy one, are you?" she asked. Cole shook his head, still unable to speak. He even opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you okay, Cole?" Zane asked gently.

Cole nodded, "Maybe he needs someone to punch the voice back in him," Anne's voice seemed to suck away Cole's welcome.

Zane was sick and tired of being taunted by Anne and she kept the reason why hidden, he marched up to the girl, "Anne, what do you have against me? Whatever I did to make you hate me, please tell me. We can start over... as friends," he told her.

Anne looked away, her voice was soft, "It wasn't anything you did, Zane," she sighed and looked at her feet. Zane gestured for her to continue, but she didn't so Cole urged her on himself, "We're listening."

Anne rolled her eyes, "I want what all of you have," she finally said.

"The accent?" Ava asked.

"The ability to control the four elements?" Lloyd guessed.

"The swimming skills?" Zane asked.

Anne shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that; it's something everyone should have," she paused, "The ability to see."

Everyone was shocked and they gawked at Anne like she had grown a second, "You mean like Zane? A seer with sixth sense?" Lloyd asked.

Anne shook her head again, "No, Lloyd; the actual ability to see."

No one believed her at first, "How can you be... uh... blind? You walk around like you can see everything in front of you! You must have been blind for a few days!" Bill stuttered.

Everyone looked at him, he was with Matt and Sensei, all three of them looked shocked.

Anne whipped her head around, "How long have you been standing there?" she snapped.

Matt shrugged, "Long enough... I guess."

"I've been blind nine years, not a day, Bill." Anne said.

"NINE YEARS?!" Lloyd blurted loudly.

Anne nodded, "I learned how to get along after my parents passed on a year after I became blind. I learned how to get around at the orphan house."

Sense walked up, "Anne, those were adoption papers you had me sign, weren't they?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, I didn't want to be a ninja. I never did and to be perfectly honest, I still don't, but I'd rather do this then be at the orphanage."

Ava thought for a second, "Sensei," she said and Sensei looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Anne is technically your adopted daughter. She's still under eighteen," she pointed out ten ruffled Lloyd's hair, "Looks like you got a cousin."

"But now that we know some stuff, what IS your story?" Jay interjected.

Anne sighed, "I'll tell you tonight."

* * *

**THAT threw you off, didn't it? Anne will explain some signs showing that she was blind but no one cared enough to dig deeper.**

**Sorry if I got the Irish Gaelic wrong; I used Google Translate; I just know conversational Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Latin, and fluent English.**

**Still accepting suggestions...**

**And I was lazy and didn't re-read this chapter to look for flaws. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You're not gonna read Anne's story. Sorry :P**

**Okay, I'm not. You're gonna hear what Cole and Zane had been doing during the last chapter.**

**Fun fact about me:**

**'Snarky' is one of my favorite words besides 'mysterious' and 'Mississippi'. I like all those words because of the way they're spelled.**

**xXx**

Lloyd ran off before Cole and Zane could ask him any questions, "You know the kid, is he always this..." Cole paused, "Er, weird?"

Zane shook his head, "Well, he has never been "normal" as you mean but if you mean "normal" for Lloyd, no," Zane answered sweetly.

Cole rolled his eyes up to the gray sky then looked back at Zane, "So what you're saying is that Lloyd doesn't usually dodge questions?" Zane shrugged, "That is one way to say it."

The black-haired boy chuckled lightly inside when an auburn-haired boy holding a black-haired girl with a red, phoenix-themed dress' hand and whizzed past the two before Cole could say anything, "Hey! It's that kid from Ed and Edna's Crap 'n Junk! I don't know the girl he's with, though," Cole mused.

"I know who she is," Zane piped up and Cole looked at him curiously, "Her name is Nya; I have run into her, so to speak. She lives with her brother at Four Weapons; a blacksmith shop in Ignacia."

"And _how_ do you know this? Are you some kind of professional stalker or something?" Cole asked.

"No," Zane answered plainly, "I've passed through there on occasion; the inhabitants are generally friendly; despite its size, it's a thriving community with people who plant rice all day."

Cole chuckled, out loud this time, "Wow. You know pretty much everything about Ignacia."

"No, not everything." Zane replied.

In the _general_ sense, genius, Cole thought but kept it to himself, "Well... since you and the people in Ignacia are on good terms could you...find a place to stay for the time being?" he took out a map, "According to this map, Ignacia is on the way to Ninjago City."

"Ninjago City?"

"I'm going there so I can find a job and a place to stay," Cole explained, showing plenty of enthusiasm.

"The crime rate is very high there," Zane added quietly, "I should know."

Cole shrugged, "I'll manage. But could you hook me up with someone in Ignacia anyhow?"

"I know someone; he might be a tad rough around the edges (so to speak) but he'll let you stay; just don't get too close to his sister." Zane warned.

When Zane and Cole got to the shop, a teen (or early twenties) was bickering with a client, "Guess he never heard that the customer's always right, huh?" Cole joked, smirking at Zane.

Zane and Cole listened in on the argument:

Client: "...should!"

Clerk: "Pft! If we don't have it you don't need it."

Client: "That's the most dumb thing I've heard in my life and that's saying something."

Clerk/Kai: "Dang, mister, how many idiots have you met in a lifetime?"

The client sneered, "Plenty, and you're one of them!"

"That's not saying much considering you have to listen to an idiot all day," Kai retorted in a snarky manner.

"My wife?" the client asked.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Point made and case closed. Now will you get out of my shop? And what made you think we had GROCERIES here?

The client didn't answer the question and stormed out of the shop, "Don't count on seeing me here again!" he yelled.

Kai yelled back, "Good riddance!"

Cole glanced at Zane, Zane gave Cole a reassuring look, "Do not worry; he will only blow over (so to speak) if you provoke him."

"Well...why don't you take the lead since you know the guy?" Cole whispered.

"Fine, fine," Zane walked in the store, "Hello?" he called.

Kai turned around, "Oh, hey, Zane," he walked up to him, "I didn't know you'd be coming."

"Neither did I."

Kai looked confused, "Cole! Stop cowering behind that bush!" Zane looked behind him.

Cole walked out, "Zane, I wasn't hiding; I was watching... In a stealthy way," he replied, crossing his arms.

Kai grinned, "In other words, you were hiding."

Cole scoffed, "PUHLEESE!" Kai raised a brow and Cole sighed, "FINE! I was hiding..." he said quietly.

Zane chuckled, "Kai, meet Cole; he needs someplace to stay and—" Kai cut him off, "He can stay... but he has to stay in the cellar."

"What?" Cole asked.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding but still, our guest bedroom isn't that great," Kai said.

"It's okay; I'm assuming it's better than the streets."

"I wouldn't assume that."

"Whoa, hey, is it THAT bad?"

Kai laughed, "You are too gullible! And by the way, do I know you? You look like someone I know but I can't place my finger on it."

Cole shrugged, "No, I don't think I know you but you do look vaguely familiar..."

"Anyway, you look for the guest room but don't go in the room at the end of the hall," Kai warned.

Cole looked at him "What is it? Haunted by a banshee?" he joked.

"I never saw a room at the end of the hall," Zane spoke up and Kai replied, "No one does," he looked at Cole, "No, it isn't haunted by a banshee (I don't even know what that is) but don't go in there," Kai repeated.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Is something secret in there or something?" Zane asked.

Kai rolled his eyes up the ceiling, "Maaaybeeee... But mainly, you could get hurt really bad if you don't know which planks to step on. That's why me and my sister try our best to hide the door."

"How did you and your sister figure out which planks to step on?" Zane asked.

"We're the ones who made it dangerous."

"Gee, how secret are those secrets?" Cole asked.

Kai shrugged, "Uncle Malloy told us evil spirits lived in there and if we enter there, we'd be cursed with bad luck for the rest of our lives and a banshee would kill us. And I still don't know what a banshee is, by the way."

"And you believed him?" Cole scoffed.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I was five, Cole."

"He told you about banshees at age five?" Zane asked.

"I never knew what a banshee was but it scared me and Nya enough not to go in there. And when our dad died, we swore to protect anyone from going in that room. Neither me or Nya believe the evil spirits ordeal so we never have been in there; no one living knows what is in that room. I tried going in the room when I was thirteen but I got BIG TROUBLE. It was a taboo room."

"Is it some sort of family secret that everyone knows about except you and Nya?" Zane queried.

Kai nodded and quickly changed the subject, "Cole, the guest room is across from the bathroom," he said, "you can unpack your stuff there."

Cole nodded and Zane walked him to the guest room, "What do you think is in the..." Cole lowered his voice, "The taboo room."

Zane shrugged, "Cole, we should respect Kai's privacy... Even though he doesn't know what he's hiding."

**xXx**

**Sorry for all the Nancy Drew: Haunting of Castle Malloy references if you noticed them but I'm watching it while writing this for the Nancy Drew scary game marathon.**

**So people, up to you! Do you want to read about Anne's story or what's in Kai's taboo room? Whichever wins gets to be in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and if you didn't know, a banshee is an Irish legend is a female spirit (which looks really freaky and according to the Nancy Drew game I'm watching needs a haircut that doesn't involve her hair float around like static was attracting it) whose wails alert you that someone is gonna die in a household.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is PROBABLY half-way through so... Any suggestions into any more stories I could write? Even non-Ninjago wise?**

**If it isn't, it's pretty obvious that I have to know what it is.**

**I don't know ANYTHING about Sonic, the only thing I know is that a pink ****_thing_**** named Amy(?) has a huge crush on him, yet Sonic is oblivious, AND he was in a crossover with Mario in ****_Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_****. Me and my sisters are still stuck at the last level. The key word:**

**We. Suck. At. Hockey.**

**Yes...none of us have picked up that DS game for what? Three years? **

**Anyway, I AM aware Sonic is super-fast and can't eat shrooms. **

**Ooh, who is better and why? Mario or Sonic? **

**I think Mario is better because Sonic games are just...boring. Mostly becuase I have never played a Sonic game except the times where I failed the games in the dentist office but... THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! The games were still boring there.**

**Wait... why am I talking about Sonic in a Ninjago story? Approximately two-hundred words of talking about Mario versus Sonic.**

**Nancy Drew moment:**

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT NANCY DREW: TRAIL OF THE TWISTER TO LIKE MY COMPUTER AGAIN! YAY! I CAN PLAY IT NOW WITHOUT RE-PURCHASING IT! I think I'm gonna play that right now!**

**Five minutes later...**

**Never mind... I really don't want to solve that puzzle. What strange filing instructions. No wonder (CULPRIT NAME CENSORED) t I had all the solutions memorized but now that I haven't played that game in six months...NAH.**

**And happy Memorial Day! God bless our soldiers who fight for the U.S.A.**

**xXx**

Cole was up until one in the morning wondering what was in that room. And finally, he couldn't stand it anymore so he got up out of bed to sneak into the room.

Cole opened the door, it creaked and must've woken Zane up (he had to stay because there was no where else to sleep) and he walked to Cole, "Cole, what are you doing up this late at night?" he asked.

"The better question is," Cole replied, "what is in that room? Now where's your sense of adventure? Help me get past these traps without waking Kai up."

"I don't know if I should, Cole," protested Zane.

"Then I'll do it myself."

"Alright, alright," he reluctantly agreed, "what should we do first?"

"We should set off the traps with some stones and then we can get past," Zane answered.

"Okay, makes sense. But since we don't have any stones we'll have to use other stuff," Cole said and threw a book that was on a table at the wall.

Pretty soon all the traps were set off and the protected room wasn't so protected, "Okay, Zane," Cole said excitedly, "Let's go in the room!"

What was inside the room was a few old and dusty trunks along with piles and piles of books and paper, "Whoa..." Cole gaped at the sight of paper.

"Where do we start looking?" Zane asked.

"Well, clockwise?"

Nothing too interesting was found, just hilarious old photos of the family when they were young and several wedding pictures.

Zane had found some old film, just birthdays and Christmases when Cole finally hit the jackpot, "Zane, look at this folder! They're criminal records!"

Zane gingerly stepped over the other film reels and sat down next to Cole, "What is it?" he asked and Cole opened it, "Well, Kai's parents were way more than blacksmiths," Cole noted and continued to flick through the files, "their parents must've worked as lawyers or something."

Finally something of interest came up, Zane and Cole's eyes were as wide as saucers, "NO WAY!" the two yelled at the same time. They quickly slapped their hands over their mouths but fortunately, Zane had shut the door behind them and the room was soundproof so they didn't get caught.

"This...this CANNOT be right!" Cole said and stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Well it dates the exact date and time so it has to be true," Zane pointed out and continued to examine the folder.

"But...how is this possible?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Zane admitted, "but we know one thing, we WILL confront Kai about this information. Whether he likes it or not."

**xXx**

**Yay for cliffhangers! Sorry to burst you guys' bubbles, BUT, you'll hear about Anne which is vital to the storyline, believe me or not so you won't read the confrontation next time. Sorry.**

**But stay tuned and sorry this was short :\**

**I wouldn't have updated but I wanted to for Memorial Day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for being like a month for updates! I have kinda been stressed out lately...then I got busy...then I got writer's block...I was about to put this story on hold...then I decided, NO. I will end what I started. AND, I saw The Avengers yesterday and not only did the movie give me a shove in the inspirational direction, I can finally understand why Rise of the Guardians and The Avengers made such an awesome crossover on FFN.**

**You might remember that organized order I would update? SCRATCH THAT. It really kinda stresses me out and doesn't help with all the other stuff.**

**Remember when I said that I would write about Anne? SCRATCH THAT TOO. That's what I have been trying to figure out. I kinda need to wrap this story up so I'm gonna continue from the last chapter.**

**Ooh, BTW, have you seem the new versions of the Ninjago episodes?**

**And FYI, I am naming Kai's dad George. Don't ask why. It's the first name that came to mind.**

* * *

Kai woke up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He sauntered towards the kitchen, wondering where Nya and Jay were, hoping that they didn't elope. He pushed those horrible thoughts to the back of his head and opened his refrigerator looking for some breakfast.

A cold finger tapped Kai on the shoulder, making him jump. The young blacksmith turned around and saw Zane and Cole standing in front of him, "Uh...why are you staring at me?" Kai asked.

Cole handed Kai a piece of paper, "Explain." He demanded.

Kai looked at the paper then at Cole and Zane, "Where did you get this?" He asked crossly.

"Well..." Cole rolled his eyes around, "That doesn't really matter! What matters is what the letter says."

"You got this in the room I told you not to go in, didn't you?"

"More or less." Zane answered, shuffling his feet.

"I told you specifically not to—" Kai was cut off by Cole, "Kai, if you want to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. But before you blow up, please read the letter!"

Kai scowled at Cole but looked at the letter anyway and read it out loud, "_'Dear, George, if you're reading this, that means something happened to the original idea of Kai being a ninja. Something...strange has happened, I'm afraid. I don't know why, but I had some strange sensation to choose another. I fear that Lord Garmadon has done something. Perhaps in time, your son will find out what is wrong and turn the universe back to normal. Your friend, Wu._'," Kai paused and reread the letter, "whoa, wait. What does this mean?" He asked.

"Are you saying you don't know?" Zane asked. "If I didn't know would I have this expression on my face?!" Kai snapped.

"I guess he doesn't know." Cole noted.

"Indeed. So now what? Breakfast?" Zane walked over to the refrigerator and took out an egg to fry but Kai knocked it out of his hand, "No, no, no, no! That isn't what we do!"

"Oh, do you want bacon instead? Or take out the egg with your left hand instead of right?"

"No," Kai rolled his eyes, "we figure out what this letter means. My sister and the kid from Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n Junk broke into the ninjas' headquarters and ask their sage what this letter means!" He shook the letter.

Zane looked at the dropped egg on the floor, "So...no breakfast?"

"NO." Cole and Kai chorused.

* * *

**Skipping to the end of Anne's story which took all night for her to tell so I won't have any time plot holes...**

* * *

"…now I'm here." Anne finished.

"Wow...I'm sorry." Bill said quietly.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Sensei always said the past is the past. But for some reason... I feel like I have another life… where I could see. I had a family."

Lloyd looked down. He knew Anne had another life. He knew Bill, Ava, and Matt all had another life. These four didn't even like being ninjas from what he gathered. The four got along fine but just not as good as Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. This was all his fault. And now he had to deal with it.

Ava nodded, "I know. I feel like I did too. Maybe it's just because we wanted to do something else with our lives?"

"But this is our life now and I guess we have to accept it." Matt said.

Nya and Jay exchanged glances, "You mean you don't like doing this? I would love it. My life is so dang boring." Jay commented. Albeit, he loved his parents but he just needed to do something else in his life. His gut feeling told him so.

Nya shrugged then her phone started to ring. She flipped it open, "Hello? Oh, hi. No, why?" Her expression darkened, "DIDN'T YOU—oh. Kick them out of the house once they—what?" She asked flatly. "It said what, now? What?! That doesn't make any sense. We can talk about—" she obviously got cut off by the person she was talking to.

The five ninjas and Jay exchanged glances as Nya continued the conversation then hung up, "That was my brother. He's at the anchor and he needs to talk to all of us. Including your sensei."

Ava shrugged nonchalantly, "Send him in. We don't mind company."

* * *

The Ninja, their sensei, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole were sitting in the bridge talking.

Kai handed Sensei a letter, "Hey, read this letter and explain." He demanded rudely making Anne snort with amusement. She may have revealed a lot, but she was still cocky and sarcastic.

Sensei read through the letter, "I see you have found the letter," he said, "about time too."

"What does it say, Sensei?" Ava asked.

Sensei motioned for the eight teens and Lloyd to take a seat on the floor, "This is a very strange story, indeed. I do not have all the pieces to the puzzle, but I fear Lloyd does. Lord Garmadon may have done this as a life lesson for his son and get rid of the Ninja as bonus points—" he was cut off by Anne, "Will you please stop beating around the bush?"

Sensei rolled his eyes at Anne, "Fine," he turned to Kai, Jay, Zane, and Jay, "if you want a direct answer, you four are the destined Ninja."

* * *

**If you have ANY questions about plot holes, feel free to ask. If you've private messaged me before, you know I don't bite.**

**And yes, another cliffhanger-ish ending! There's probably gonna be one more chapter after this then an epilogue. Now I will upload this onto the Internet before the lightning cuts the power off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am writing this on my iPod in the hospital while standing up. There are no chairs left for me to sit on and I really don't think the floor is clean enough to sit on. Ugh...**

**§~§~§**

The bomb was dropped and everyone was shocked and Jay was the first to speak, "Uh...did we hear you right? I think I just heard you say that me, Kai, Cole, and Zane are supposed to be the Ninja of Ninjago." He chuckled.

"No, you heard me correct."

Lloyd looked at Sensei and decided to play along, "How would I have the next part of the story?" His acting skills...

"Hey, Lloyd," Matt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and Lloyd turned his head, "Yeah?"

"Never, ever be an actor."

Sensei ignored Matt's snide remark and turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd, you know precisely what I am speaking of."

Lloyd nodded grudgingly, "Yeah, I know. It all began…" You know what happened, don't you? Let me skip through this because I don't want to write this whole story so far in context because the writer is currently standing up while writing this and her feet are starting to ache.

"…and now we're here in this mess." Lloyd finished.

The memories came back to everyone by the time the story was finished. "I remember now!" Jay exclaimed excitedly.

Lloyd was on the verge of tears, "And this is all my fault! I'm sorry! Now we're stuck like this forever! I've ruined all of your lives and—" he was cut off by Kai, "Hey, hey, this isn't you fault. Don't worry." He said gently.

Lloyd, who had fixed his gaze on the floor looked up, "How is this not my fault? Nya always told me to be careful what I wish for and I didn't listen!"

Kai chuckled lightly, "No, this wasn't because of your wish. It was because of—" this time, it was Sensei's turn to stop him, "Actually, it wasn't," he turned around, "come out, brother."

Garmadon walked out of the shadows and everyone except Lloyd and Sensei got tense, ready to attack. The Dark Lord obviously noticed the discomfort, "Wu wouldn't have known all of this without me." He said sternly.

"What are you saying, Garmadon?" Ava asked carefully. "I'm saying that all this was a lesson me and Wu concocted for my son," Garmadon shot back coldly, "yes, I want to get rid of you pesky Ninja but I thought this would work better as a lesson."

"So are you going to turn everything back to normal?" Cole snapped.

Garmadon laughed, "HA! No, way. This is a lesson for Lloyd and a way to get rid of you pesky Ninja!"

Wu scowled, "Garmadon! Don't make me use my guilt look on you!"

Garmadon sneered while Sensei's students chuckled, "You have a guilt look?" Zane asked.

"Yes," Sensei answered and added, "it is reserved for Garmadon."

"So...all of this is just an alternate universe? What would happen if we never were chosen?" Zane asked curiously.

Sensei nodded and sipped his tea, "Yes, Zane. This is a lesson for all nine of you. Maybe this will teach you to think about the dire consequences that a wish could give you."

Bill nodded, "Oh, yeah. We'll all remember this. We won't ever forget."

"I hate to say this but none of you will remember this, I'm afraid," Garmadon intervened.

"WHAT?!" All nine of the ninjas yelled in unison. Garmadon chuckled. This was a strange chuckle. It was pure. It was out of fatherly humor. Cole could get used to that chuckle but would never admit that.

"You will have a vague memory, but nothing more." Garmadon said.

He told something to the Mega Weapon in his hand and the weapon started glowing. The last thing anyone could remember was nothing but white.

**§~§~§**

**Yes, everyone is back where they belong thanks to Wu's guilt look! If this chapter sucked, like I said, I'm in the hospital. I'm crouching down right now but my toes are starting to hurt. Why are there only two freaking chairs?! Whywhywhywhywhywhy?!**

**So again, sorry if this chapter stunk. I'm in a hospital and all that brilliant stuff. Fortunately, we are getting ready to leave! It took me a few hours to write this since I had to move around a lot. -_-**

**Okay, I'm not gonna bug you with my repetitive complaints.**


	11. Epilogue

When Lloyd came to, the first thing he felt was a very bad headache. All of his other senses were gone. Scratch that, he could smell something. It smelled awful.

Okay, two more senses to go–wait, don't you have five senses? Never mind, THREE more senses. Only seeing, hearing, and one more…Lloyd couldn't quite remember it and he mentally kicked himself then tried to list the five senses:

Hearing.

Seeing.

Smelling.

Feeling and one more…what was it again? Ah, yes! How could he have forgotten? Taste! Man, would Lloyd hate it if he lost the sense of taste. He wouldn't be able to taste candy anymore. Or Zane's cooking. Or Cole's cooking…okay, maybe losing your tastebuds wouldn't be so bad, right?

Wait, Lloyd thought, I just got another sense. Hearing. He listed the senses he already had gotten back, hearing, smell, and feel.

So far, so good. Lloyd went for the seeing sense next and tried to pry his eyes open but his eyelids were too heavy. Okay, let's try this again. One…two…three! Okay, THAT didn't work.

Lloyd could hear footsteps walking around quickly on the deck. It sounded like pacing. Lloyd tried opening his eyes and this time it worked. He saw Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole sitting over him and his uncle sipping tea while Nya paced. She was the one pacing. Good to know.

"Lloyd, you're awake," Zane said brightly. Lloyd looked confused, "Ugh…what happened?" He asked.

"You ate some of Cole's food, thinking it was Zane's and we found you unconscious near the refrigerator this morning," Jay explained and added, "new lesson, Lloyd: don't eat Cole's food under any circumstance!"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you've been out for a few hours."

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, helping the Green Ninja out of bed and Lloyd nodded.

"Good! Here, go to the store and pick up these things." Jay said and handed Lloyd a shopping list. Kai frowned, "Jay, isn't that the shopping list Sensei gave to you?" He asked.

Jay shrugged, "Yes, but now I'm giving it to Lloyd so—" he was hit in the head with a bamboo staff, "Jay!" Sensei chided. Jay rubbed his head and took the list from Lloyd's hand and trudged away.

"Seriously, I wonder if he paid someone to take out the garbage for him." Cole commented.

Zane shrugged, "Lloyd, if you are feeling well I do have a chore for you," he said and Lloyd looked up, "Yeah?"

Zane handed Lloyd a basket, "Someone ordered my food. I don't know how she got my personal number but she offered good money and if you deliver the goods, you can have a quarter of the payment."

"A quarter?" Lloyd raised a brow. Zane sighed, "Fine, half."

"Half's good," said Lloyd, "where's the address?"

Zane handed Lloyd a piece of paper, "Be careful."

Lloyd scoffed, "Careful is my middle name!"

Kai opened his mouth to say otherwise but Nya stopped him, "Don't say it. He has a sensitive ego."

Kai shut his mouth, "And I don't?"

Nya rolled her eyes, "He's young…er," she added the 'er' as an afterthought when she remembered how immature her brother was.

_**ριαиσ**_

When Lloyd arrived at the location, a girl opened it and he nearly dropped the basket, "A-Ava?" He stuttered.

The girl looked confused, "Yes? How do you know me?"

Lloyd tightened his grip on his basket, "I had a dream about you," he saw Ava's humored expression and quickly added, "I'm not in love with you! I don't even like–I mean I do—"

Ave stopped him, "No, no, no," she laughed, "I understand what you're trying to say. The Ninja of Ice has a delivery boy?"

Lloyd put down the basket, "No, I'm THE Green Ninja! The Legendary Green Ninja! The—"

"Okay, kid, I get it," Ava said and gave Lloyd the money, "can I have the basket now?"

Lloyd handed the basket to Ava then she smiled, "Maybe I'll see you around, Lloyd." And she shut the door.

"Yeah, okay." Lloyd replied then it hit him. How did she know my name? Thought Lloyd but he brushed it off considering pretty much everyone knew who he was. He was the Green Ninja for Pete's sake! But then again…was all that whole adventure really just a dream because of Cole's horrible culinary skills?

It did make sense in a way but then he saw Ava and she knew his name. But then again… how did she know Zane's personal phone number? And why was Zane so nonchalant about someone knowing his cellphone number?

Lloyd decided this would be one of the world's mysteries that would never be solved and was just happy everything was back to normal for the Ninja and Company. Or was it? He remembered his wise uncle's words, only time will tell.

"I'll take one day at a time. Besides, who knows what the future will bring?" Lloyd told himself and put on a sincere smile. What would the future bring? Little did Lloyd know he would go through puberty the easy way, get supercharged by weapons called Elemental Blades given to them by a temple that had amazing technology before time had a name, meet his long-lost mother, find Zane's father, defeat the Overlord, and reunite his family with the magic of friendship! Wait, what?

_Finn_

_**ριαиσ**_

**Okay! It's been a wild ride for Lloyd! Or has it? You can decide for yourself whether this whole story was Lloyd's dream because Cole is a horrible cook or Garmadon fears his younger brother's guilt look.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now to work on finishing my other two stories so stay tuned. You probably got the magic of friendship joke because it's common for Lloyd to be taken as a brony and stuff like that.**

**BTW, have you seen the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls? My sisters said the Mane Six should stay in Equestria and stay ponies and NOT see their human selves. I couldn't help but agree with them.**

**Anyway, I don't think any of the Mane Six should have a complicated love life and should just stick with the magic of friendship.**

**And if you were wondering, the bad thing Lloyd smelt was smelling salts.**


End file.
